Dangerous Feelings
by Sins of the Soul
Summary: Inuyasha wonders alone in the forrest and comes upon a certain tree. What happens there and how does it affect the others? Can he be saved from himself? Warning: Suicidal themes and angst galore.


Autumn is back! Again. Anyway. Heh heh. My first songfic & suicidal fic. Yay. Or something. I wrote this a while ago and as usual, I'm not sure if it's any good. That's what you reviewers are for. To reassure me that this story is good. K'? So yeah, review pretty please!

**Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence.**

* * *

Inuyasha had silently slipped away from camp as soon as Miroku brought up something he had done on accident and the others began laughing.

Dragging himself through the forest, he stopped suddenly, tilting his head slowly upwards to stare at his surroundings. He stared at the magnificent tree before him. A slender hand reached up, brushing against the arrow indentation.

It seemed like fate was mocking him now. Turning around, he slid down the bark and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

His hands laying limply at his sides. He stared at the blade he had pulled from his haori. He took a sharp intake of breath as he pressed his silvery blade into his wrist.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core,  
where I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.

**-FLASHBACK- **

_Inuyasha screamed as his mother was killed before his very eyes. "Inuyasha!" cried his mother, "Run away!" Inuyasha gasped as a man came up behind him holding a katana. "Die filthy hanyou!" the man yelled, and swiped his sword downwards._

_Inuyasha barely moved out of the way, tripping slightly. He panted, and ran away as fast as small legs could carry him. He looked back, seeing the man's sillouette chasing him, but getting smaller. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, as he continued running until his legs burned, screaming for him to stop. _

_He soon slammed into a white-clad body. He slowly looked up, his small face covered in dirt and blood, as well as his clothes. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Dispicable filth." he said, walking away, leaving Inuyasha shocked and confused. "Sessho-Nii-Chan?" he whispered quietly._

_-_**END FLASHBACK-**

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Her voice echoed in his head like a bad curse. "S-stupid bastard." he managed out, before looking at his scarred wrists. Their was a minimal amount of scars, as he was a half-demon, but some were there, from when he dug the blade deep into his forearm, trying to rid himself of the mental and emotional pain by focusing on the physical pain.

"I despise every happy creature in this world." he whispered digging the blade deep into his wrists. The wound's tried to close themselves up, so he just kept digging the knife in his arm. A crystal tear landing in his wound occasionally.

**Now that I know what I'm without,  
you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life.**

His eyes were now haunted, broken and shadowed by the soft silver locks of hair. But he didn't care about anything, it was all insignificant now, all that mattered was nursing his shattered heart.

Inuyasha knew that he wanted someone to come along and save him from his fate.

There was still time...he could still be saved. He let heart wrenching scream he released all of his pain...but he was still alone. No Sango. No Miroku. No Shippou. No Kilala. No Kikyo. No...Kagome.

He smiled. The last shred of belief he held that they still cared had left him. He shook his head and closed his eyes, lying down on the grass, his blood turning it a sickly reddish-brown colour.

The misunderstood hanyou, didn't cry, no tears fell.

* * *

Kagome looked up. "Did you hear that Inuyasha?" she asked. She looked around when she got no reply. "Inuyasha...?" she wondered.

Kilala's bright red eyes widened as the scent of Inuyasha's blood. It had NEVER been that high before. She hissed loudly at Kagome, Sango and Miroku. They looked at her confused. "What is it Kilala?" asked Sango.

She continued her hissing, immediately stopping though as the scent was accompanied with death. She transformed and ran into the forest.

The three looked at each other and jumped up and ran after her. Sango got there first, stopping dead in her tracks as she added up everything in the scene. Blood. A blade. A dead hanyou lying on the ground.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone.  
(Save me)****  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Kagome and Miroku who were still running smacked into Sango's back, forcing her forward a bit. Sango didn't notice. She stepped forward, ignoring the two complaining. She collapsed next to Inuyasha , tears made their way down her face.

Kirara let out a low hissing sound to show her grief.

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

"Kagome...he's dead." she stated, her face pale. "Who's dead?" asked Kagome, getting up and walking over to Sango along with Miroku. The two gasped at the sight of him. There was a lot of blood and a lot of cuts on his arms. Especially on his wrists. It didn't take a genius to find out what happened.

Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha?" she asked, dropping to her knees and grabbing his head to place it in her lap. She moved her fingers past his well-defined nose, soft lips, and beautiful golden orbs that were to never open again.

**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling, only you are the life among the dead.**

Several tears escaped Miroku, but no more than that. He quietly bent down and held Sango to him, looking away from the broken young boy.

**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
got to open my eyes to everything.  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.  
Don't let me die here,  
there must be something more.  
Bring me to life.**

"NO! Please...please don't leave me...please..Inuyasha...you can't do this to me. I'm so sorry..." she choked out. She passed out from the shock and stress. Sango stopped her crying and picked up Kagome after prying her fingers off Inuyasha's corpse. Miroku placed Inuyasha on a transformed Kilala, and took Kagome and placed her on Kirara as well.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run,  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.**

Inuyasha's body lay on a mat in the middle of the village.. Several village women cried for the hanyou silently, and others, men and women, smiled lightly since the demon that "terrorized" their village was gone.

They said nothing as his friends were grieving. Keade stood infront of him, saying the prayers. Kilala chose to stay with Shippo in Keade's hut. Sango, Kagome and Miroku went to the funeral.

**(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside.  
(Bring me to life)**

**OWARI**

* * *

How'd you guys like it with the song? I felt it was better with it. Review please. So yeah, have a good christmas!

New Edit: So sad! -cries- Oh, and ignore all the 'So yeah's' I can't help that, it's an annoying habit. o.o Review!


End file.
